


Gracefully

by innersanctuaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Gabriel Lives, Kinda, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: “Dean, are you sure this is a good idea?” Clutching a gun loaded with silver bullets, Castiel stared up at the run-down house before them with a furrowed brow and a deep frown. “We don’t know how many are in there.”“We’ll be fine, it’s not like we’re going into a vamp nest. Plus, it’s just a couple of werewolves,” Grinning, Dean gave Castiel a pat on the shoulder. “How bad can it be?”orin which Gabriel's powers get transferred to Sam ft. Werewolf fight scene
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Gracefully

**Author's Note:**

> this is a commission for the amazing @sabriel.fanfiction on instagram! 
> 
> i started this in literally june, and honestly? I am so ridiculously depressed that i just got it done. i'm so sorry if it's not what was expected, but i really hope it turned out kinda well!
> 
> enjoy!

“Dean, are you sure this is a good idea?” Clutching a gun loaded with silver bullets, Castiel stared up at the run-down house before them with a furrowed brow and a deep frown. “We don’t know how many are in there.”

“We’ll be fine, it’s not like we’re going into a vamp nest. Plus, it’s just a couple of werewolves,” Grinning, Dean gave Castiel a pat on the shoulder. “How bad can it be?”

“He’s right, maybe we should go grab some backup,” Sam said, eyeing the house. It felt... _ wrong. _ There was something up, and while he didn’t know what, he wasn’t sure three guys with a handful of silver bullets would be enough. 

“Look, we’ve got three people in there. By the time we get help, they could be dead.”

Dean had a point. He thought back to the kid’s terrified scream as he was dragged away. They couldn’t risk three innocent lives. Setting his jaw, Sam tightened his grip on his gun and gave a small nod. 

“Alright. Let’s go.”

“Cas, you take the second floor, we’ve got the first one. Trust me, this is gonna be easy. ”

Sam thought those were just the perfect example of famous last words.

It was an ambush, plain and simple. The werewolves had known they were coming, and there were far more than any of them had originally anticipated. It became immediately obvious that they had a big problem: too many werewolves and too few bullets.

“Sammy, go get the hostages!” Dean yelled, shooting the largest of the werewolves right between the eyes, letting out a relieved sigh when he toppled over dead. “Go!”

He didn’t need to be told twice. With his gun at the ready, he slipped past a petite blonde and down the hall unnoticed. Looking every which way, he peeked into each room he walked by. Faintly, he heard the sound of someone calling for help. Sam made his way into the bedroom as quickly as possible, quietly opening the door in the hopes that it wouldn’t creak.

Sam looked in to find all three of the hostages in the room, both of the adults tied to chairs and the kid cowering in the corner. Whipping her head around in his direction, the mother, June, looked up at him gratefully, calling for him through a rag in her mouth. 

“Hey, hey, I’ve got you guys. I’ll get you next,” Setting his gun down, he pulled out a knife and started working on cutting through the dad’s ropes. He remembered that the kid’s name had been Jason, but he wasn’t quite sure what the dad’s name had been.

“D-daddy…” Jason sobbed from the corner, staring at him in horror. 

Furrowing his brow, Sam squinted in the darkness to get a good look at the man. Eyes widening, he reached for his gun and noticed for the first time the sticky pool of blood he was kneeling in. The man’s head lolled to the side, showing off his throat, a bloody and mangled mess. His eyes were glazed over, staring off into the distance. A low growl came from behind him before he felt the hard press of the muzzle of his gun to the back of his head. 

_ Fuck. _

“June, don’t do this. I don’t want to hurt you,” Sam could vaguely see her reflection in the blood on the floor, her lips pulled back to showcase a mouth full of sharp teeth. “Please, think of Jason.”

The only response he got was the click of the gun being readied to shoot. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. In a flash, he threw his arm up behind him and shoved her hand away, dropping to the floor. A shot rang out and Jason screamed from the corner, wailing as Sam pushed himself back into June’s legs. With a surprised growl, she toppled over and fell to the floor. Shoving himself up, Sam snatched up his gun and ran over to pick Jason up. 

“Let’s get you out of here,” He whispered, more to himself than to Jason. Taking a moment to lock the door behind him in the hopes that it would slow her down, he ran back down the hallway. “Dean, I’ve got the kid!”

Making his way into the living room, Sam heard Jason gasp. Bodies were everywhere, dead eyes wide open and blood seeping into the old wooden floorboards. “Close your eyes, okay?” Sam whispered to the kid. Whimpering, Jason buried his face in the crook of Sam’s neck. He felt hot tears wetting his shirt, and wished things were different. Jason would never be the same, and he knew that for a fact. For now though, Sam focused on getting him out of the house. 

“Dean!” He yelled again, searching the living room for his brother.

“Sammy! I’m in here!” Dean’s voice called out from the kitchen, a gunshot ringing out, soon followed by the thud of a body hitting the floor. “Let’s-”

There was a loud crash from behind him, then the sound of heavy footsteps. Looking back, he found a very angry June walking towards him, snarling. 

“Take the kid, Dean, take the kid!” Shoving Jason into Dean’s arms, Sam aimed his gun at June. “Get the hell out of here, get him out!” Dean didn’t need to be told twice, he grabbed Jason and ran out of the room as fast as possible, calling for Castiel. 

Finger on the trigger, Sam ground his teeth together and thought hard. She might be a werewolf, but she was still Jason’s mother. Maybe if he could pin her down, he would be able to wait until she went human again? 

As he was thinking, the ceiling creaked loudly before bursting open, raining debris down onto Sam. An old, iron wrought bed crashed down onto him, and he immediately knew he had broken far more than a few bones. He was pinned down, staring directly up into a massive hole in theceiling. 

“Sammy!” Dean yelled from the next room over, desperation and fear clear in his voice. 

“Dean!” He wheezed as June came to stand above him, straddling him and sitting on his chest. Groaning in pain, Sam tried to push her away with the one arm that wasn’t crushed under the bed, but to no avail. She batted it away like it was a fly annoying her.

Licking her bloody lips, June looked him straight in the eye and leaned down, snarling as she dug her claws into the sides of his neck and good arm. He was stuck, and there was no way out. The bed was far too heavy and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to walk even if he did get out from beneath it. 

He swallowed hard at the feeling of claws breaking skin and beginning to tear at the soft flesh of his throat. Squirming, he did his best to get out, trying to ignore the feeling of blood running down the sides of his neck and into his hair.

“June, please,” He choked out, quickly being cut off by the tightening of her hand around his throat. Growling, she brought herself so close that their noses touched. Huffing in his face, he gagged at the smell of death on her breath. Slowly, she backed away and loosened her grip, something like humanity in her eyes. 

“Eat this, bitch!” With a battle cry, Dean shot one single time, surely intending to kill her. With lightning fast reflexes, she moved just enough to the left that the bullet caught her in the shoulder. Howling in pain, she turned back to look down at Sam. 

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Sam saw her rear up and go in for the kill, but he barely had any time to even blink before her fangs ripped into his throat and left a bloody hole in its stead. 

Another shot rang out, this time catching her in the back of the head. Running towards Sam, Dean was stopped in his tracks by two more werewolves dropping down through the hole in the ceiling, moving towards Dean, teeth bared and claws at the ready. He was at an obvious disadvantantage, holding Jason tightly with one arm. 

“Cas!” Dean yelled, but Sam knew it was of no use. Castiel was busy on the second floor, fending off at least three more werewolves.

Gurgling, Sam tried to move, tried to do  _ something,  _ but was still pinned by the debris, and now, a dead body. He knew he was out of options, his vision going dark around the edges. Sam knew he only had one thing left to do.

“G’brl…” He choked out, blood bubbling out from the ragged hole in his throat. “G..brl…”

“What’s up, Sambo?” Gabriel appeared next to him, sitting in an ornate chair with a newspaper in hand and a piping hot cup of...something in the other. Lowering his reading glasses, he looked down at Sam, panic immediately replacing the lazy grin. “Holy shitsticks, kiddo.”

With a snap of Gabriel’s fingers, Sam went from drowning in his own blood in a dilapidated house to drowning in his own blood on their kitchen floor. 

“Let’s fix you up, why don’t we?” Vaguely, Sam could hear Dean calling his name, but the world was fading too quickly for him to care. There was a gentle press of his fingers to his forehead, and suddenly he could breathe again. Gasping for air, he coughed and retched, trying to get the coppery taste of blood out of his mouth. 

“Here,” Looking up, he found a hard candy in Gabriel’s outstretched hand. Gratefully, he took it and popped it into his mouth. “What the  _ fuck _ were you idiots thinking?”

“It was an ambush,” Sam croaked. “Can I get some water?”

Snapping his fingers, Gabriel handed him a flower vase filled with water. Sam downed it in one go, trying to ignore the wave of nausea that followed soon after. 

“Whoa, pace yourself. You’re gonna make yourself puke,” Gabriel said, concerned. “What the hell do you mean it was an ambush?”

“I don’t know. They were waiting for us. It was like walking into a vamp nest. We didn’t have enough bullets.”

“Haven’t you ever heard of being prepared?” Helping Sam up, he sat him down in the nearest chair and snapped up a much smaller glass of water. “You almost died, you  _ all _ almost died.”

Sam thought for a second before his blood turned to ice. “Gabriel, the kid.”

At that very moment, Dean ran into the kitchen, panicked. “Dude, where the hell did Jason go?”

“Take us back,” Standing up quickly, his vision nearly went out. Pushing him back down, Gabriel scoffed.

“I think the fuck not. You almost  _ died. _ ”

“We don’t have time for this. Take us back, there was a kid! We can’t leave him!” Sam said, voice gradually getting louder. 

“First off, don’t yell at me. Second off, he was doing fine before you three decided to play hero,” Gabriel snapped, pushing Sam down a second time. “Don’t get up, you need to rest.”

“Can you be responsible for once in your life and take us back?” Sam yelled.

Eyes flashing angrily, Gabriel snapped his fingers and sneered. “There. Werewolves dead, kid’s at the police station with a “For Sale” sign around his neck. Happy?”

“Very.”

“You were just gonna leave the kid there?” Dean asked angrily. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Excuse me, did you forget the part where I just saved your brother’s life?” Gabriel snarled. 

“Well, no, but-” 

“Go to your room until you learn how to be grateful.” Snapping his fingers, Dean disappeared. Turning to Sam, Gabriel shot him a furious glare. “And you. What was that about not being responsible?”

“You heard what I said.”

“How exactly am I irresponsible, Sam?” Gabriel drawled, sitting down across from him.”Indulge me.”

Pursing his lips, Sam took a breath and hoped Gabriel wouldn’t smite him. 

“You could run Heaven on your own, but you don’t. You never go there, you don’t even care when everything is going crazy up there. You spend all your time fucking around here on earth, not doing jack shit.”

“You really think I spend all my time here doing nothing?” Gabriel asked in disbelief. 

“Why the hell else would you always be available when I call you?”

“Because you’re important to me, dumbass!” He yelled, slamming his hands down on the table. Sam didn’t miss the way the metal dented in the shape of his hands. “You’re important to me, and I really don’t want you to die.”

“I’m just a random human, why do you care so much about me?” Sam asked.

“I just do,” Hesitating, Gabriel sighed and looked at him in a way Sam hadn’t seen before. “Go out with me sometime, Sammy.”

“What?”

“Go out with me.” Gabriel said resolutely. “I’ll take you anywhere you want. You wanna time travel? I’ll do it. Wanna go to the moon? Done. Just name a place and I’ll take you.” 

“No.” Sam deadpanned.

“Why not?” 

“I can’t do that with someone who doesn’t care about humanity.”

“Excuse me?” Gabriel asked, jaw dropping in disbelief. “Did you forget the part where I just saved your asses?”

“You were going to leave the kid to die!” 

“Hold on, hold on, let me get this straight,” A strange calm came over Gabriel, clenching his jaw. “You’re basing my view on all of humanity on me not saving a kid that was being taken care of by people before you guys barged in and fucked it all up?”

“They were werewolves!”

“They were his parents!” He exclaimed. “They were taking care of him, I checked! Now, they’re all dead, and he doesn’t have a family anymore, Sam!”

Sam stayed quiet, not knowing where to go from there.

“And sorry, but did you forget the part where I killed  _ both _ of my brothers to save you and about a hundred other people, along with this entire reality? Or the part where I almost died because of it?”

“You did that to- to-” 

“To- to- to-” Gabriel mocked in a high voice. “To save the earth, dumbass. I do care about humanity, and I’m not irresponsible.”

“Gabriel, you locked me out of the bunker,” Castiel walked into the kitchen, holding a small amulet. “I found-”

“If I had the power that you have, at least I’d do some good with it!” Sam exclaimed.

The amulet glowed, drawing all of their attention to it. Gradually, it got brighter and brighter, before a beam of light hit Gabriel straight in the chest, seemingly piercing through his ribs and out through his back.

“Gabriel?” His only response was a strangled cry, the light drawing a blue fire from his body. Eyes rolling back into his head, Gabriel fell to the floor. “Gabriel!” 

Sam went to catch him, only to have the light pierce through him. He’d never felt pain as agonizing as he did in that moment. His chest felt like it was caving in, like someone had taken a white-hot poker and slid it between his ribs, straight through his spinal cord and let it slowly melt his bones, the excess dripping down through his insides and liquefying his organs. The blue fire funneled into him, swirling like water down the drain. 

With a pained groan, Sam’s entire world went dark.

__________

“What the hell do you mean, you can’t find my grace?”

Sam opened his eyes to find himself sprawled out on the kitchen floor for the second time in one day. It took him about five seconds to start hearing the voices. 

_ Archangel Gabriel, I pray to thee… _

__

_ Archangel Gabriel, I pray... _

_ Archangel Gabriel… _

_ Archangel… _

_ I pray… _

_ I pray… _

_ prayPrayPRayprAyarchAngELGAbriEL _

_ GABRIELGABRIELGABRIELARCHGABRIELANGELANGELARCHANGELGABRIEL _

“God, my  _ head, _ ” Sam cried out, clutching his head and screwing his eyes shut. It felt like a migraine, the worst he’d ever had. He’d had voices in his head before, but this was on a whole new level. “What the hell is happening to me?”

“Sammy, you okay?” His brother came across the room, kneeling down next to him, concern obvious in his voice. “Sam?”

“No, my head, the voices…”

“Voices?” Gabriel parroted. “What voices?”

“They’re asking for you, why are they asking for you?”

“Castiel, check him for my grace instead.”

“But that’s not possible, that’s just not feasible,” Castiel said, confused. 

“The werewolves were hell-bent on keeping that thing away from you guys. Did you ever stop to wonder why?”

Castiel stated silent, walking over to Sam and laying a hand on his head. Gasping, he took a step away from him. “I- I don’t understand.”

“Does he have it?”

“Do I have what?” Sam asked, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes to try and quash the migraine. It didn’t work. 

“Yes, he has it.”

“Do I have  _ what!”  _

“My grace. Also, my wings. Fuck you for that, by the way,” Gabriel snapped. “Let me see that fucking thing, hand it over.”

“We don’t know how it works, it could be very delicate,” Castiel said, hesitating. 

“That’s the point, I’m going to try to figure out how it works. Now give it,” Snatching the amulet out of Castiel’s hand, Gabriel held it up to the light. “Great, it’s got something written on it. I think it’s Sanskrit.”

“Well, can you read it?” Dean said impatiently. “Fix my brother!”

“Oh, shut the hell up. I need to be fixed too, asshat,” Gabriel sneered, squinting and holding the amulet closer. “ _ ‘Your passion will become your truth.’” _

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Dean asked, stroking Sam’s hair. It reminded him of when he was sick as a kid and Dean would take care of him. 

“It means that Sam got what he wanted,” Gabriel said drily. “He wanted my grace to help people. Well, now he’s got it, and everything else that comes with it.” 

“What does that even mean?” Sam slurred, vision swimming. The voices hissed, whispered, screamed. He could feel all of their emotions, anger, happiness, and worst of all, the pain. “What comes with it?”

“Prayers,” Gabriel sounded almost sad about it, like he felt bad for Sam. “You gotta learn how to tune it out, kiddo. It’ll drive you crazy if you don’t.”

“No, they’re asking me to help.”

“Sammy, you can’t help everyone. You can’t.”

“I have to, they’re begging me. They need me, Gabriel,” Sam said, voice ragged. 

“No, they need me. You can’t do jack shit, and you’re not allowed to fuck with any of this. You could seriously mess things up, Sam,” Gabriel looked panicked, almost scared of what Sam was going to do. “There are rules, you can’t just go and break them because you want to play savior.”

“I’m not trying to! You can’t expect me to just sit and try to figure this out when there are people who need help.”

“That’s  _ exactly _ what I expect you to do. You have no idea what the hell to do with my grace, and I’m not about to watch you go and wreck the world with it,” Gabriel yelled, slowly getting closer to him. Though he was much smaller, he somehow seemed to tower over Sam.

_ Archangel Gabriel, please help me pass this math test...okay, here I go. Amen. _

Sam stared blankly at Gabriel, letting out a deep sigh. 

“I’m sorry,” Sam said, closing his eyes. Snapping his fingers, he was gone.

__________

One moment Sam was in the bunker, the next he was in a tidy room with pastel pink walls, multicolor butterflies flying across them. His stomach lurched, unused to the sudden change in location. Usually he was the teleportee, not the teleporter. 

Scanning the room, he found a petite girl sitting in an office chair twice her size, staring at her computer screen with notes haphazardly strewn across her desk. She held onto a rosary as if it was her lifeline in one hand and gnawed on her cuticles on the other, anxiety rolling off her in waves. A drop of blood trailed down her middle finger, a testament to just how stressed she was.

Silently stepping towards her, Sam noticed tears welling up in her eyes. Bringing her hand up to her mouth, she let out a muffled cry and took a deep, shaky breath. 

“I don’t know how to do this,” She sobbed, probably hoping nobody would hear her. Bringing her other hand up, a fat drop of blood fell and seeped into her white pants. With an annoyed growl, she grabbed a napkin and began to scrub at it as hard as she could. “Shit, goddammit! God, today’s not my fucking day.”

“What was that?” An older woman asked sternly, opening the door at the speed of light. Panic lancing through both him and the girl, he nearly jumped out of his own skin. Based on the newfound paleness of her skin, she had done the same. “I hope I didn’t just hear what I think I heard.”

“N-no, mom. I’m just...doing my work!” She grinned halfheartedly, gesturing at the blank page. Sniffing quietly, she looked away for a moment, trying to blink away tears. “It’s fine, I’m just having some trouble with it.”

“You don’t get to have trouble with it, Celine. That’s what you have the tutors for,” Her mother snapped. This didn’t seem like the first time they’d had this conversation, nor did it look like it would be the last. 

“But-”

“No, no buts. Do your work, you have thirty minutes before dinner.”

“I can’t do this in thirty minutes!”

“Well,” Her mom said, hand on her hip and lips pressed firmly together. “You’re about to find a way.”

Slamming the door shut behind her, she left Celine sitting there with tears streaming down her freckled cheeks. For a moment, he felt powerless. He’d never really experienced this, as he’d always had Dean to be his relatively understanding teacher. Maybe it was just that school had always come easy to him, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be able to relate to the crying girl before him. Still, he was determined to try and help her. 

Taking a look at the screen, Sam found what looked like college level calculus. Huffing out a laugh, a grin spread across his face. Calculus. He could absolutely do calculus. Dean had always hated it, and this was around the point where Sam had started teaching himself. English and science had always been his strong suits, but he was almost as good when it came to math. 

Hoping she couldn’t see him, Sam put one hand on the top of her head and willed the answers into her head. He’d always been good at mental math. Narrowing his eyes, he stared down the problems and focused on transferring the information to her, complete with the work required to be done for each problem. 

Furrowing her brow for just a second, she let out a small gasp before sitting rimrod straight in her chair. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she grabbed her pencil and started solving the problems one by one. Sam let her get a few wrong, but made sure she got a good grade. With a satisfied smile, she signed her name at the top and took a photo of her paper, quickly uploading it to her coursework.

_ Celine Dann _

The moment a green checkmark appeared, reading  _ “submitted!” _ , Celine sighed, relief obvious on her face. In a temporary lapse of judgement, Sam laid a hand on her shoulder. It didn’t seem to register as a real human touch, but she narrowed her eyes and took a moment to look around the room. 

“Hello?” Celine whispered loudly, but stayed quiet enough to avoid being seen as crazy by any family that might be passing by her room. “Is anyone there?”

Standing stock-still, Sam didn’t dare move a muscle. He still wasn’t exactly sure how Gabriel’s powers worked, but he wasn’t about to risk being caught by being stupid. Dean would absolutely kill him if he let that happen. 

Getting up out of her seat, Celine scoped the room out, stopping directly in front of Sam. Holding his breath, he clenched his eyes shut and waited for her to call him out. When nothing happened, he cracked one eye back open to find her smiling to herself. 

“Archangel Gabriel?” She asked. “Is that you?”

Sam didn’t dare say a word, clenching his jaw and swallowing hard. Instead, he imagined the drop of blood on her pants disappearing and smiled when it did just that. His heart dropped the moment she looked down and gasped at the sight of her clean pants, hoping she still couldn’t see him.

Looking back up and around her room, Celine let out a wet sounding laugh. “Thank you,” She whispered. 

“ _ Celine, get down here! Dinner’s ready!” _

Rolling her eyes in a way only a teenager knows how to, she spun on her heel and walked out the door, but not before turning back once more to blow a kiss in Sam’s direction. 

_ Not a problem,  _ He thought. Sam remembered how mad John would get when he did something wrong, and while her mom was probably different from his dad, he still never wanted anybody to have to feel the shame and distress that came with disappointing a parent. 

_...even gabriel, someone please get him off me, archangel gabriel please _

His ears perked up, the desperate cries of a girl begging for help ringing through his head. Taking one last look around the room, Sam closed his eyes and snapped his fingers.

__________

  
  


Sam opened his eyes to find himself at a house party. With the music thrumming through his veins, he could barely hear the prayer resonating in his own head. Despite that, he made his way up the stairs and followed the source of the voice. He wasn’t exactly sure why he hadn’t been immediately transported to the person praying, but he was determined to find out.

The house was massive, with an endless array of rooms, all decorated differently. It was a bit of a clusterfuck, and each room contained a different couple in a different sex position. He was just about ready to leave when he encountered a door he couldn’t seem to get into. 

_ Weird,  _ He thought. Testing the doorknob, he flinched away the moment he touched it, wards lighting up all over.  _ Why is it warded?  _

Frustration shot through him, so much so that he simply barrelled through the door as he would do without any angel powers. Luckily enough, the wards were weak and gave easily, ending in him bursting through the door. 

“What the fuck?” A young man stood over a crying girl, fangs about to sink into her neck. 

“Help me!” She screamed, tugging at the cuffs keeping her in place on the bed. 

“You can see me?” Sam said stupidly. 

“Winchester,” The vampire hissed, lips pulled back in a snarl. “I’ll fucking kill you before you take her.”

“Yeah?” Cocking his head, Sam let Gabriel’s Grace flow freely through his veins. Reaching out with one hand, he shattered the cuffs around the girl’s wrists and gestured for her to run. “Try me.”

“What...what the fuck are you?” There was real fear in the vampire’s voice as he backed away, glancing over at the balcony.

“Oh no you don’t,” Sam growled, snapping his fingers. Nausea rolled through him as he popped back up directly in front of the vampire, but he ignored it to relish the terrified yelp it earned him. Lifting his hand to the vampire’s head, he smiled. “See you in hell.”

He didn’t even have time to scream before Sam let out a rush of power, effectively burning his eyes out of his skull, sending his soul directly to the underworld. 

“Whaaaaat the fuck,” Sam whipped his head around to find the girl from earlier curled up in a ball under the nightstand. Her speech slurred, he assumed she was either drunk or drugged. Who knew, maybe she was both. “Are you an angel?”

“Uh, no. I’m the owner of this house, actually.”

“Really?” She questioned. “I don’t remember you being Brittian’s dad.”

“That’s...I’m not an angel.”

“Well, I called an angel and you came,” She said carefully. “Also you have badass angel powers, so I think you’re an angel.”

“I’m really not.”

“Then what are you? And what the fuck was  _ he?” _ She nodded over at the body Sam now had to figure out how to hide. Thinking for a second, he tried snapping his fingers. Miraculously, the body disappeared just as he’d wanted it to. “What the  _ fuck _ ?!” 

“You won’t believe me if I tell you,” Sam tried, hoping she’d buy it.

“Fuck off, you’re walking me home and telling me everything,” She snapped. For a drunk person, she was surprisingly sober. “Second off, thank you for saving my life.”

“You called someone and I was the closest one, so I couldn’t just leave you.”

“A-ha! You admitted it!” Jumping to her feet, she brought her hand to her head and began to fall back down. Snapping his fingers, Sam sent them both to a secluded spot on the driveway of the next house over and caught her in his arms. “Whoa, sorry.”

“You’re drunk,” Sam stated. 

“Just a little, I think he drugged my drink.”

“You just took a drink from a stranger?”

“No! We’ve been dating for three months!” She exclaimed. “I trusted him, but he tried to do...whatever the fuck that was!”

_ They were dating? _ Sam was baffled. He’d never heard of a vampire that waited to feed, especially not one that waited for three damn months. 

“You never saw him do that before?”

“No! I mean, he liked his steak really, really rare, but he never tried to drink my goddamn blood.”

“Do you know what he wanted?” Sam placed a gentle hand on her arm, holding her close when she leaned into him. 

“He said he wanted me to be like him and tried to make me drink his blood,” It was barely a whisper, but he felt hot tears seeping through his shirt. “I think I loved him.”

“I’m so sorry- uh, what’s your name?”

“Angela. What about you? He called you Winchester, right?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Sam laughed nervously. “Winchester.”

“You’re such a shit liar, dude,” Angela deadpanned. “Whatever, you said you’d tell me what you are!”

“I didn’t say that!”

“Oh, right,” She pouted and looked up at him with watery puppy eyes that rivaled his own. His heartstrings were absolutely being tugged on, and they both knew it. “Please?”

“I’m just a regular guy that has angel powers for a little while. It was accidental but I don’t know how to change it back.”

“What happened?” She asked. Rolling her eyes at the look Sam shot her, Angela huffed. “Dude, I probably won’t even remember you in the morning. Who even cares, right?”

They both knew that she was absolutely going to be remembering this in the morning, that she was almost completely sober at this point. The thing was, Sam suddenly couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“Let’s find a place to sit down,” Sam sighed.

“Can you just teleport us to my house?”

“Uh, I think so. Just think of the place and I’ll get us there,” He silently hoped this would work. He’d seen Gabriel do this a million times before, but it was a bit different when he was the one doing it. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

With a snap of his fingers, they were suddenly in a pink room decorated with string lights and a ratty old canopy over a mattress on the floor. Next to it was a cardboard box masquerading as a nightstand, paired with a lamp missing its lampshade. 

“Like it?” Angela said nervously. “Oh god, I’m gonna puke.”

He moved just in time to miss the projectile vomit, quickly snapping his fingers to both clean it up and remove any feelings of nausea she had. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just tired. And kinda scared, but that’s not important,” Sitting down on the mattress, she patted the spot next to her. “Now, tell me what happened.”

Sam nodded quietly and graciously took a seat next to her, then told her everything from start to finish. His mom, his dad, Dean, Castiel, the demons and angels, the werewolves and vampires, ghouls and grim reapers, everything. He told her about Gabriel, and tried not to think about why he spent more time on him than he had on anything else.

“So, he asked you out?”

“I just told you monsters are real and that’s what you’re going to focus on?”

“Duh. I still haven’t processed that you killed my vampire boyfriend, so I gotta think about something related to romance.”

“I don’t like him back, Angela.”

“Sounds like you might, actually.”

Screwing up his nose, Sam scoffed. “He probably just wants to get into my pants, dude.”

“He saved your life! And he’s also a super hot archangel! What the fuck is there to hate?” She exclaimed. “Literally, just go on  _ one _ date with him.”

“He’s irresponsible and doesn’t care about humanity!” Sam said. It felt wrong coming out of his mouth. 

“Did you miss the part where he saved your ass? Like, a lot of times?”

“He’s still irresponsible!”

Rolling her eyes, Angela lightly swatted at his shoulder. “How many prayers have you answered so far?”

“Two?” He said. “Why does it matter?”

“Maybe try thinking about what he does when he isn’t with you guys before judging him too harshly, Winchester.”

He opened his mouth to answer before blinding pain shot through his head. Crying out, he doubled over and pressed his palms into his eyes to try and make it stop. 

_ prayPrayPRayprAyarchAngELGAbriEL _

_ GABRIELGABRIELGABRIELARCHGABRIELANGELANGELARCHANGELGABRIEL _

It was just screaming. It was pain, and blood, and it was fire. 

“I need to go,” Sam croaked.

“Are you okay?” 

“No. Thank you for the advice, kid.” 

“I’m not a-”

Sam didn’t hear the tail end of her sentence, he had already snapped his fingers and was travelling to whatever hell he had waiting for him.

__________

Sam had been to hell. He’d been there for a long time. It was nothing like this.

People all around him screamed, running as fast as they could, but they could do nothing about the debris raining down on them. It picked them off, one by one, leaving nothing but bloody spots and body parts peeking out from beneath the crumbling concrete.

“Please...help me,” A woman cried out to him, bottom half crushed under a pillar in a parking garage. Screams came from all around as the earth shook beneath them, an earthquake bringing everything down around them. “I have children, please!”

“I’ve got you, don’t worry,” Sam breathed, picking up a piece of debris and healing her. “Come on, let’s-”

Another tremor found Sam’s legs covered in what was left of her skull and the pulpy contents it usually kept safe, crushed beneath a falling rock. Retching, he reached down to try and heal her again, but there was nothing to heal. 

_ Move on _ , He told himself.  _ There are others. _

So he went from person to person, pulling the survivors out from beneath the rubble and healing them, only to be sprayed with blood a few seconds later, watching each of them die no matter what he did. 

“Come here, please,” He begged a little girl, trapped in a car. “Reach a little further.”

She reached for his hand, sobbing and grabbing for him. Sam grasped her hand and pulled, sending up a few of his own prayers. An aftershock shook the parking garage once more, and he gave one last big pull in a desperate attempt to get her out of the car. 

Sam pulled, and was left with the remains of a mutilated arm and no little girl attached. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Samuel?” Tears made tracks through the blood and gore splattered across his face as he ran to the next person, ignoring whoever was speaking to him. He reached out, only for time to stop all around him. “I asked you a question.”

Turning, he let out a sob. “Billie?”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing at my scene?” She snapped, walking forward to get a better look at him. Her scythe was held tightly in her hand, and she swung it straight into the chest of a man who’d been smashed beneath a falling car mere seconds ago.

“I’m trying to help!”

“These people are supposed to die, Sam. That’s why they’re here. There aren’t supposed to be any survivors in this building, not this time.”

“But-” 

“Those powers aren’t yours, either. Do you even know how to use them?”

“I’m trying my best!” He yelled.

“Let me tell you something: The reason you think Gabriel is so irresponsible? It’s because he  _ can’t _ meddle in some things. This is one of those things. Go home, Sam.” 

Billie shooed him away, and in an instant he was on the floor of the bunker, right before Gabriel. Grabbing onto his pant leg, Sam let out a sob as Gabriel yelped in surprise. 

“Sam? What the  _ hell _ happened to you? Where the fuck have you been?!”

“Take it back,” Sam gasped. “Take your fucking Grace back, take your wings back, I don’t want them.”

“Did you...what did you  _ do?” _

“Earthquake.”

“The one scheduled for today?!” Gabriel exclaimed. “You weren’t fucking supposed to be there, Sam! There are some things you can’t-”

“Can’t mess with, I know,” He cried. “Just take it back, you’re better than I thought, so please just take-”

On the table, the amulet lit up once more, a beam of light hitting him square in the chest again. This time, however, it leeched grace from his veins and left him empty, left him human.

The last thing he saw before he passed out was Gabriel’s grace returning to him. He’d never felt so relieved in his life. 

__________

“...mmy, wake up Sammy.”

A gentle voice brought him back from the darkness, back to the taste of someone else’s blood in his mouth and the stickiness of gore seeping through his clothes. Opening his eyes to a kaleidoscope of colors, he promptly turned to the side and vomited.

“Oh, gross. That’s gone.” A snap of fingers made the vomit disappear and put him in clean clothes, left his skin clean and mouth tasting of cotton candy. “Sammy?”

Golden eyes full of worry met his own, begging for a reply. Sam took a moment to re-orient himself, and found himself on the kitchen floor with his head in an archangel’s lap. 

“That’s me,” He whispered

“You okay? You look like you’ve seen some shit,” Gabriel asked, sounding honest to god concerned. “Anything I can do?”

“Do you really do that? Every day?” 

He seemed confused for a moment, but Gabriel’s eyes softened with understanding. “Yeah, I do.”

Sam thought back to Angela and everything she’d said to him about Gabriel. “First off, thank you for doing that.”

“It’s no problem, kiddo. Anyway-”

“I wasn’t done,” Sam stopped him, pressing one finger to Gabriel’s lips to shush him. “Second off, I think I will go out with you sometime.”

Gabriel’s eyes lit up, a genuine grin spreading across his face. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, I will.”

“How about now?” 

“Know what?” Sam said, sitting up. “Why not?”

With a snap, they were gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
